legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
The Visage of the Dragonborn (SSE)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Warrior Female VisageOfTheDragonborn_Robes_Female.png Mage Female VisageOfTheDragonborn_Light_Male.png Warrior Male VisageOfTheDragonborn_Robes_Male.png Mage Male }} |Type =Armor Set |Subtype =Heavy, light and robes |Weight = |Value = |Enchantment= Multiple, see below. |Museum =Visage display in the Upper Gallery. Only displayable after the completion of Shattered Legacy. |Deepholme = |Origin = |RefID =/ }} Acquisition Reward from the Shattered Legacy quest. It can be crafted with Soul Ingot at the Dragonsoul Forge. The player can choose between a Heavy, Light and Robes version of the set and switch at any time (to do this unequip the Grasps and interact with the Forge). Switching between sets will remove all enchantments and improvements. Backstory The Visage set holds the relics of the three heroes representing "the breath of the mother" and three heroes representing "the breath of the father". The mother Saint Alessia *The amulet from Saint Alessia *The shield of Reman Cyrodiil *The helm of Tiber Septim The father Lorkhan/Shor *The armor of Morihaus *The ring of Zurin Arctus, the Underking *The boots of King Wulfharth With the Dragonborn providing the seventh piece, the gloves of the Last Dragonborn. For in game purposes the Sword of Ancient Tongues and its variations are also considered part of the set, although not related to a specific hero. Bonusses Every piece of the set adds one buff to the player for a total of 8 (which can be checked in the Magic menu). The magnitude of some buffs depends on the number of pieces that is wielded by the player. Having the entire set equipped gives the following bonusses: *Reduces all damage taken by 10% *Reduces enemy critical hit chance by 25% *Increase all skill experience gain by 8% *Increases magnitude of enchantments by 40% *Increases charge of enchantments by 40% *Increases recharge amount of enchantments by 40% *All items can be enchanted with one extra effect *Reduces stagger from enemy attacks by 80% *Increases all damage dealt by 10% *Increases stagger on enemies by 50% *Reduces fall damage by 40% *Increases speed by 40% *Shout cooldown is reduced by 50% Additionally, every piece can be individually enchanted with the conventional enchantments and enhanced at the workbench or wetstone. Notes *Using the Greatsword of Ancient Tongues or similar will reduce the amount of pieces equipped and therefore also the bonusses. *A replica of the Sword of Ancient Tongues can be used in the off-hand to dual-wield but will not grant extra bonusses. *The bonus from the Ring of Zurin Arctus DOES stack with the "Extra effect" perk from the Enchanting skill tree., allowing you to enchant an item with three enchantment. This is not the case in LE. *In earlier versions of Legacy of the Dragonborn the armor looked like the Dragon Carved Armor, or Knight of Thorns Armor before that. It is only since V19 that there is a Robes version of the outfit. *The outfit was considerably nerfed since V4 (or LE edition). ru:Сет брони Драконоражденного Category:Armor Category:Upper Gallery